


Убийца

by Easy_Owl



Series: На твоей стороне (я буду рядом) [3]
Category: Dishonored (Video Games)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Low Chaos (Dishonored), M/M, Royal Spymaster Daud (Dishonored), Spymaster!Daud AU, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-04-17 07:41:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14184156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Easy_Owl/pseuds/Easy_Owl
Summary: Дауд спасает императрицу





	Убийца

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [killer](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13876320) by [naruhoe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/naruhoe/pseuds/naruhoe). 



С последней встречи с лордом-защитником проходит неделя, и синяки на шее Дауда практически полностью выцветают; но забыть о них он не может, ловит себя на том, что рассеянно тянется к собственному воротнику на совещаниях, останавливает руку на полпути. В час между волком и собакой Дауд меряет шагами свой кабинет, не отнимая ладони от шеи (он не может уснуть, в покоях начальника Тайной службы слишком тихо. Пусть ему и был ненавистен душный воздух в Палате Радшора, тишина оказывается куда хуже; он скучает по скрипу старого полусгнившего здания, по плеску воды, дюйм за дюймом подтачивавшей фундамент. Но здесь — ни звука, он абсолютно один. В какой-то момент Дауд думает, что должен быть за это благодарен).  
  
В купальнях, которые между собой делят дворцовая стража и его люди, Дауд замечает, что Томас разглядывает его, видит в его синих глазах что-то подозрительно напоминающее беспокойство; но тот, столкнувшись взглядом с Даудом, лишь вежливо кивает и отворачивается, растирая по плечам и шее мыльную пену. Томас молчит, но он всегда немногословен, а Дауд слишком хорошо знает своего заместителя, чтобы принять его молчание за спокойствие.  
  
На этой неделе Корво не приходит, как и на следующей; синяки на коже Дауда пропадают окончательно. Заниматься ежедневными рутинными делами и знать, что под высоким воротником его формы больше не прячутся выцветающие следы зубов и отметины от пальцев, кажется ему неправильным. Его старый красный макинтош лежит, аккуратно сложенный, на дне сундука вместе с остальными его скромными пожитками; меч с крестообразными насечками на лезвии и маска лежат там же. Он не прикасался к ним с того дня, как форма начальника Тайной службы появилась на его кровати, и не убивал с тех пор, как Билли, свершив предательство, оставила его стоять посреди бойни; он потерял много из своих людей в той схватке. И _Делайла_... Только Дауд знает правду о ней, знает о масштабах ее зловещих планов, которые должны были привести ее к царствованию после захвата тела десятилетней Эмили. Если Дауд постарается, то никто никогда и не узнает об этом, и его это вполне устраивает. Он не повторит своих ошибок. Однако утаить что-то от Корво - задача не из легких. Когда Королевский защитник смотрит _на_ него, он словно заглядывает _внутрь_ и за короткое мгновение мимолетного взгляда оценивает и судит все увиденное. И Дауд каждый раз остро чувствует собственное несоответствие чужим нормам (ему тяжело признавать, насколько сильно это мучает его).  
  
Дауд и оглянуться не успевает, как проходит целый месяц. Работы столько, что он разве что чудом не отключается прямо за письменным столом; такая загруженность помогает не думать о лишнем и не тянуться руками к воротнику. Не смотреть на Корво Аттано это тоже помогает, хотя он видит его теперь только на собраниях Совета, где тот угрожающе возвышается за плечом Эмили, предупреждая любые нападки в ее сторону. Дауду достаточно и этого. Но Корво не всегда стоит за спиной императрицы; у него прибавилось обязанностей, часть из которых положено было исполнять Эмили, но он взял их на себя, чтобы хоть немного облегчить бремя, легшее на ее плечи. Он просто не может успевать везде и быть в двух местах одновременно.  
  
*  
Это случается во время одного из выездов императрицы в город. Экипаж Дауда следует за каретой, где едут Эмили и ее подруга Алекси; карета резко останавливается. Дауд слышит скрежет рельс и первый выстрел, что валит с ног неудачливого стражника, решившего выйти проверить, что же стало причиной такой внезапной остановки. Несколько людей в масках выходят из своего укрытия, размахивая пистолетами и саблями; некоторые особо нервные аристократы, сидящие в экипаже рядом с Даудом испуганно вскрикивают. Дауд быстро понимает, что нападавшие направляют всё свое оружие на карету. _На карету Эмили_. Следует отдать Алекси должное, - она реагирует первой: выпрыгивает из кареты и хватает не разряженный пистолет из стремительно остывающей руки стражника, на ходу крича Эмили: «Пригнитесь, миледи!», - и ей всего одиннадцать. Со смутным отчаянием Дауд замечает, что у девочки еще слишком короткие пальцы, чтобы дотянуться до курка как следует, и сам прокрадывается за спину одного из нападавших, выстреливая усыпляющим дротиком в другого; первого он оглушает ударом рукояти меча по голове. Не самый изящный метод, но зато действенный, - человек в маске грузно оседает на каменную мостовую.  
  
Когда Дауд оказывается рядом со следующим, пузатым мужиком в уродливой, отдаленно напоминавшей зайца, маске, раздается еще один выстрел, и мимо его головы со свистом пролетает пуля. Что ж, Алекси _разобралась_ с тем, как стрелять из пистолета. По меньшей мере, она сообразительно нырнула обратно в карету к Эмили, но остается еще несколько нападавших, спрятавшихся за каменными стенами домов; они высовываются, чтобы наугад выстрелить в карету и прячутся обратно. Дауд видит, что подмога не спешит на помощь. Он вырубает еще одного нападавшего и снова смотрит в сторону кареты. Алекси держит _гранату_ , - настоящую гранату с зажженным фитилем, которую она со впечатляющей меткостью бросает в ближайшую подворотню. Граната взрывается, едва соприкоснувшись с мостовой, но Дауд не может проверить результативность взрыва, занят, - обменивается ударами с очередным противником.  
  
\- Я тебя знаю! - задыхается мужчина и скрещивает свой клинок с его мечом. - Ты Дауд! Много людей порешил. И не всегда плохих, но если платят хорошо, то что уж тут поделаешь, - он косится хитро, и Дауд скалится в ответ. - Слышал, что ты и ее пришил — прежнюю императрицу. Убил ее и продал ее дочь!  
  
Со звериным рыком Дауд отталкивает лезвие чужого клинка, а вместе с ним и его владельца, но тот все равно _не умолкает_. Хуже всего не его слова, а тон, - восхищенный, - словно Дауд должен гордиться своими поступками, гордиться убийством Джессамины Колдуин.  
  
\- Ты убийца, Дауд. Сколько времени пройдет, прежде чем ты убьешь еще одну императрицу, Нож Дануолла? Моя организация... мы заплатим тебе еще больше, чем заплатил Берроуз. Да ты купаться в монетах будешь, клянусь! Все, что тебе нужно сделать, так это убить девчонку.  
  
Глаза Дауду застилает красный туман, и прежде, чем успевает опомниться, он сжимает в кулак левую руку; на тыльной стороне ладони вспыхивает метка, и вокруг него сгущается Бездна, _проходит сквозь_ него впервые за последние несколько месяцев. Он переносится, появляясь позади мужчины в маске, и ударяет мечом в спину; острие лезвия взламывает нападавшему грудную клетку и прорывается наружу, блестящее от чужой крови. Нападавший захлебывается кровью, а Дауд пытается перевести дыхание. Он слышит все, что происходит вокруг в данный момент: и истерические всхлипывания одной из аристократок в экипаже, и стоны одного из нападавших, которого удалось ранить Алекси, гул в собственных ушах. Сердце глухо бухает в груди, во рту пересохло, зрачки, наверное, сейчас во всю радужку. Еще теплая кровь капает на булыжники мостовой, но руки начальника Тайной службы не дрожат. Кровь сбегает по лезвию на рукоять, впитывается в мягкую кожу перчаток, и Дауд вдруг чувствует себя смертельно уставшим. Он выдергивает лезвие из остывающего тела, дает тому обрушиться на землю. Этот человек был прав лишь в одном. Дауд _действительно_ убийца.


End file.
